Princess Isabella Lenka Alma Jade Dragomir
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Isabella Swan is actually Princess Isabella Lenka Alma Jade Dragomir. Younger sister of Queen Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir. She is living in Forks for her own protect there was an assassination attempt on her and her half-sister Jillian Dragomir, four sisters and three brothers. This is her story…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Isabella Swan is actually Princess Isabella Lenka Alma Jade Dragomir. Younger sister of Queen Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir. She is living in Forks for her own protect there was an assassination attempt on her and her half-sister Jillian Dragomir, four sisters and three brothers. This is her story…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .1.<strong>

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen is actually Princess Isabella Lenka Alma Jade Dragomir she is 20 years old, she had long blonde hair and jade green eyes, she has two sisters Queen Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir who was 22 years old. She had a boyfriend Christian Ozera. Her half-sister Jillian Mastrano Dragomir who was 18. If Andre was alive he would have been 25. She also had two other full siblings Leilani Sarah Paige Laura Dragomir and Emilia Leanne Althea Mary Dragomir who both are 16. Zaria Susanna Rose Emerald Dragomir who was 14. Peter Frederick David Richard Dragomir who was 13. Taisiya Olympia Nadia Stella Dragomir who is 12. Artemis Penelope Danyelle Chantelle Dragomir who is also 12 and William Arthur Charles Jonathan Dragomir who was 12. They are in hiding too.

Isabella had four guardians undercover with her. She had dyed her hair and put contacts in her eyes. Too change her appearance. The guardians went nuts when they found about a different type of vampire. They were nervous about Princess Isabella associating with them but after they saved they saved her several times they relaxed (Edward didn't leave in my story).

Princess Isabella was a Moroi a Spirit User Moroi. So was her sister Queen Vasilisa, Leilani was a fire user and so was Emilia, Zaria was an Earth user and her half-sister Jill was a water user. Peter was fire. Taisiya was Air. Artemis was water and William was earth.

When Jacob her friend was injured she used a little Spirit on him to make him better. She couldn't stand to see someone in pain.

When she gave birth to Renesmee she survived and Carlisle and Edward couldn't understand why. She wasn't ready to tell them yet why. She said it was just luck.

Her phone goes off and she goes outside to answer it.

"Hello?" Isabella says

"It's me I need you to meet me at my house", her guardian says

"On my way", Isabella says hanging up

"Everything alright love?" Edward asks 2-year-old Renesmee in his arms

"I have to go out for an hour. Don't worry", Isabella says kissing him

"Ok. Hurry back to me", Edward says returning the kiss

Isabella gets in her car and drives she was feeling lossy. She needed blood. She gets to her Guardians house and knocks.

"Your Highness come in and have a drink", the female guardian says

"Thanks Angela", Isabella says to her friend

Isabella goes to the human that was supplying her with blood every three to fours days this man was addicted. Her fangs come out on the mans neck and she drinks and then lets go feeling much better.

"Why did you call me other than to have me drink?" Isabella asks

"The Queen wants to speak to you", Angela says handing her the phone

"Lissa?" Isabella asks

"Izzy. How are you?" Queen Vasilisa says to her sister

"Good. I have a daughter now", Isabella says sitting down

"I have been informed. I am calling to tell you, you can come home now. We have sorted the assassinations out. Leilani, Emilia, Zaria, Jill, Peter, Taisiya , Artemis, William, Adrian, Eddie and Sydney are already on their way. I want you home. Christian proposed", Queen Vasilisa says excitedly

"Congratulations! I am happy for you", Isabella says

"The wedding is in 6 months but there is a million things to do. I want you as my Maid of Honour with Rose. I want you both to share it. Jill, Leilani, Emilia, Zaria, Taisiya, and Artemis, are going to be a bridesmaids. I haven't sorted the other details out yet. I need you. You can bring your family, friends and Guardians. What do you say?" Queen Vasilisa asks

Isabella sighs she really wanted to go. Oh well she was going to tell them all eventually.

"Ok I will come. Send the private jet to Seattle in three days that will give us enough time", Isabella says

"Thank you. Good luck with your Husband and his family", Queen Vasilisa says hanging up

"Thank you sister", Isabella mutters putting down the phone

"So we are going to court?" Angela asks

"Yes. After I tell the Cullen's and Jacob about me. Come on everyone I will need the backup", Isabella says

"Yes Princess", the guardians says

Angela gets in the car and drives Isabella. Isabella was nervous she was finally going to tell her second family her secret. This is going to go down so well…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I have changed things in the first chapter please look before reading this chapter:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .2.<strong>

* * *

><p>Isabella was calming herself as they pull into the Cullen driveway.<p>

"You can do it. Princess", Angela says

"Thanks Ange. Let's get this over with. They are going to have a lot of questions", Isabella says

Angela nods and gets out and opens the door for Isabella. Her other 3 Guardians had just pulled up. Isabella leads them inside as Edward meets her.

"Angela? Ben? Bella why are they here?" Edward asks

"I have something to tell the whole family. Including Jacob's pack. That involves them and me", Isabella says

"Who are the other two?" Edward asks

"Mandy Davis and Tikhon Zolnerowich. They are both 30. Now can you please gather the family?" Isabella asks

"Ok. I will do it for you love", Edward says pulling out his phone and calling everyone home

Bella starts to pace as her guardians spread out around the room. Which Edward found weird.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asks

"I am fine. I just have something important to say. I just figuring out what to say", Isabella says

Soon the family comes through the doors and so does Jacob, Seth, Leah and Embry. They could all see how nervous Bella was she was tightly round. Jasper tried helping her but it didn't work.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jasper asks as Edward sits down with Nessie in his arms, "You are very anxious, worried, scared and determined"

"Why are you anxious Bella? Do you need help?" Carlisle asks worried about the daughter he thought she was to him.

"Why can't I see your future?" Alice asks frustrated

"Come on Bells what's wrong that the vamps are picking up?" Jacob asks noticing how tense Bella was

"Promise you will all still love my like a best friend, friend, sister, husband, mother and daughter after I tell you all this?" Isabella asks

"Why won't you need that?" Alice asks

"Just please promise", Isabella replies

"I would do it. She is a little bit under pressure at the moment", Angela says

"She is always under pressure Ange", Ben says

"I know. More than usual I mean", Angela amends

"Why are these 4 here?" Rosalie asks

"Who are they?" Emmett asks

"You know Angela Weber and Ben Cheney. The other two are Mandy Davis and Tikhon Zolnerowich", Isabella says

"That's a Russian name", Carlisle says

"Yes it is. Now will you promise?" Isabella asks

"I promise. I love you Bella. You know that", Edward says smiling

"Love you Mummy", Renesmee says, "I promise"

"Thank you baby", Isabella says

"I promise", Alice says, "You will always be my sister"

"I promise Belly. You are my little sister", Emmett says grinning

"I promise", Jasper says cautiously

"I promise. You are a daughter to me", Esme says

"I promise. You are a daughter to me too", Carlisle says

"After everything we been through. I promise too", Rosalie says

"You can tell me anything Bells", Jacob says

His pack nods. Isabella takes a deep breath.

"You want to know the reason I survived Nessie's birth?" Isabella asks thinking that was a good place to start

"You said it was luck. But we didn't believe you. We were just waiting for you to tell is", Edward says

"It was more than luck", Isabella says

"First off why are we talking about this in front of humans?" Rosalie asks

"We know", Mandy says looking out into the forest determined to protect her charge

The Cullen's and the Pack gasp.

"You told them?" Leah says angrily

"They basically already knew. And so did I", Isabella replies

"How did you survive Renesmee's birth and pregnancy?" Carlisle asks fascinated

"I am not human", Isabella says

There was silence nobody could believe she was not human.

"Bella are you feeling alright?" Edward asks concerned

"I am fine. I am not delirious", Isabella snaps

"What are you?" Alice asks

"I am what you call a Moroi", Isabella answers

"What's a Moroi?" Carlisle asks fascinated

"A type of vampire", Isabella replies

"WHAT? YOU'RE A VAMPIRE", Jacob yells trembling

"Calm down Jacob and let me explain", Isabella says calmly, "My type of vampire are mortal, even if we do live a little bit longer than humans, and we are born not made"

"You have gone crazy", Jacob says

Isabella smiles revealing for the first time her fangs. The wolves jump back.

"Holy hell. Where did those come from?" Jacob yelps

"I have always had them. I had just hidden them they are retractable", Isabella says flicking her hair over her shoulder

"Can I see them closer?" Carlisle asks

"If you want", Isabella says with a shrug

Carlisle looks at them closely and sure enough they were real.

"They are real", Carlisle says to everyone

"You been holding out on us Belly", Emmett says not fazed but her fangs showing

"Not holding out hiding", Isabella says

"Hiding?" Jasper asks

"Before we get into that long, long story. Any questions for me so far?" Isabella asks

"What is your diet?" Seth asks

"Human Blood and…", Isabella didn't finish Jacob was shaking too much

"How dare you drink and kill from a human", Jacob yells

Causing Nessie to cover her ears because it was so loud.

"Did I say I killed them?" Isabella asks strongly

"You changed them then. That is still against are rules", Jacob says loudly

"I don't change people either Jacob", Isabella says amused

"Well how do you get the blood?" Jasper asks sending calm all around the room

"A Moroi's diet consists of blood as well as normal food. We can survive on either, but blood is more important to us. Usually the school or court we attend provides human feeders for us to have daily feedings. Moroi bites contain endorphines that enduces emotional and physical euphoria that some say is better than sex and many of the feeders are addicted to the bites. The longest a Moroi can go without blood is a few days, after which we start to weaken. Signs of this are we have already pale skin becoming even paler, dark circles under their eyes, and their strength beginning to wane", Isabella explains

"So you don't have venom?" Esme asks

"No we don't. Only Strigoi can and that is a different way", Isabella says

"What are Strigoi?" Edward asks

"They are the undead, immortal, they can't go out in the sun because it burns them and a stake to the heart or chopping of their head is the only way to kill them", Angela says

"What happens when you go out in the daylight?" Alice asks Isabella

"Most of us do not feel comfortable in the sunlight. It makes us weak", Isabella replies

"How are they created?" Jasper asks

"Humans, Dhampirs, and Moroi can be turned forcibly into Strigoi. There is one way to forcibly make a Strigoi: If a Strigoi drinks blood from his or her victim and then forces that person to drink Strigoi blood then he or she becomes a Strigoi. The way to willingly become Strigoi is by choice, but only a choice to the Moroi. If a Moroi purposefully kills another person while feeding then that Moroi turns Strigoi, loses his or her magical ability, can no longer go into the sunlight, and cannot walk upon holy grounds", Isabella replies

"What is the difference between us and the Strigoi?" Edward asks

"You can walk into a church can't you?" Ben asks rolling his eyes

"You can come out in the sun and not burn. Only sparkle", Angela adds

"You don't look undead. Plus you have souls Strigoi don't", Isabella says looking Edward in the eye

"We don't have souls though", Edward says

"Yes you do. I can see Auras and all of your are bright. You can't see a Strigoi like that because they have no soul to see", Isabella says

The Cullen's light up. They do have souls they do have heaven waiting for them.

Edward gets up and kisses Isabella passionately

"I guess you were right love", Edward says

"I am always aren't I?" Isabella asks smiling taking Nessie into her arms as Edward sits next to her

"Mummy special", Nessie says

"Yes very special. What does that make Renesmee?" Edward asks

"I think she is move Moroi then your type of vampire. So I am going with she took my genes", Isabella says guessing

"How can you see auras?" Carlisle asks

"Each Moroi specializes in one of the elements either Air, Fire, Earth, Water or Spirit", Isabella replies

"What power do you have?" Alice asks bouncing up and down

"I am a Spirit user. It is only a recently discovered new element", Isabella replies

"What do Spirit users do?" Seth asks

"The can heal, dream walk, see auras, use super compulsion, creating illusions, telekinesis, and mind-reading. Spirit users can also raise the dead", Isabella says

"Cool you can bring back someone", Emmett says

"That users a lot of Spirit. And forges a bond between the person and the Spirit User. That only can be broken if the person dies again and brings themselves back. They are called Shadow-Kissed", Isabella replies

"That doesn't make sense. How can they bring themselves back?" Jacob asks interested having calmed down

"They have a chose weather they live or die. If they chose to live on their own without the help of a Spirit User they will come back and break the Shadow-Kissed bond. Spirit pulls a person forcefully from death. I have only know two people who have done it and one that died again and came back on her own accord", Isabella says

"Who?" Rosalie asks

"My sisters best friend Rose was Shadow-Kissed till she died again and came back on her own terms. That broke the bond she had with my sister. The other is my half-sister was assassinated. A Spirit user bought her back. So now she is Shadow-Kissed", Isabella replies

"It can't be that bad being Shadow-Kissed", Embry says

"You can read your Spirit users thoughts and get pulled into their head. You also take the darkness that every spirit user gets into you", Isabella says, "Spirit is dangerous because of the darkness it makes most people mad. The other elements take power from their element but Spirit takes it from you mind and body"

"But that hasn't happened to you. Have you got a bond-mate?" Carlisle asks

"I don't have a bond-mate. I take care of my own Spirit problems. Being with all of you has helped me beat it", Isabella replies

"I will always be there for you", Edward says in her ear

"Thank you. You are the main person that helps my cope and doing little Spirit helps too", Isabella replies

"Have you ever healed any one?" Esme asks

"Yes. I help heal Jacob when his bones were smashed. When we had that alone time together I sent a little bit of Spirit into his body healing the major damage", Isabella replies

"You saved my life?' Jacob asks shocked that Bella would do that for him

"Yes. You are my best friend. I hope we still can be even if I am a vampire", Isabella says

Jacob comes over and hugs her tightly.

"I will always be your friend. Thank you for saving me and giving me a chance to know your daughter as my imprint. I am in your debt", Jacob says pulling away

"There are no debts between friends", Isabella says smiling at Jacob

"Why don't you smell like a vampire?" Embry asks

"Because I am Moroi we smell sweet", Isabella answers

"What do you use the other elements for?" Carlisle asks

"The elements are used as wards around important places like the Academy and Court and some of the royal houses. Using Air, Earth, Fire and Water on a stake can kill a Strigoi. But you have to stab it in the heart and only Dhampirs/Guardians do it", Isabella explains

"That's us", Angela says smiling

"How are they born?" Carlisle asks

"A sexual encounter between a Moroi or a human a Dhampir is born or a Moroi and Dhampir. Dhampir can't produce children together but Moroi can", Isabella replies

"But that is not fair they should be able to bare children", Rosalie says

"It is just the way it works. No one knows why", Ben replies with a sigh, "I would love to have a baby with Angela but I know that is impossible"

"I know how you feel", Rosalie says with a sad smile

"What are Guardians?" Jasper asks

"They are Dhampirs that are trained to protect the Moroi. They all carry a stake on them and are trained till they are 18 then they are assigned a Moroi to protect. Normally it is one per Moroi. If you are Royal you have more", Isabella says

"You have 4 so you're royal?" Alice asks bouncing up and down

"Yes I am royal. My real name is Princess Isabella Lenka Alma Jade Dragomir. One of the last Dragomir's in existence. Are family name is nearly wiped out", Isabella replies

"Is this what you normally look like?" Edward asks

"No I have dyed my hair and have coloured contacts in. I need to hide without anyone recognizing me", Isabella replies

"How is that?" Emmett asks

"It is a sad and happy story are you sure you want to hear it?" Isabella asks

"Yes we want to hear it", everyone says

"Ok. I am one of 10 siblings. My grandparents were Frederick Dragomir and Alma Dragomir. My father was named Eric Dragomir and my mother named Rhea Dragomir. They had ten children including my brother Andre. When I was 12 we lost our parents and our brother Andre in a car accident. My sister and her friend Rose was with them", Isabella says

"How did your sister and Rose survive?" Carlisle asks

"Because my sister is a spirit user. She bought Rose back to life and protect herself from the car accident", Isabella replies

"What about you and your other siblings?" Esme asks

"We were at the Academy when this happened. We weren't in the car. We lost our parents that day. And we lost apart of ourselves as well", Isabella says showing her grief

Edward hugs her and kisses her.

"They would be so proud of you", Edward says

"Darn right they would who else could go through all that crap?" Jacob says

Isabella gives a small laugh.

"I know they would be proud of me. But I still missed them", Isabella says

"How old and what sex are your siblings?" Esme asks

"All girls. My Eldest sister Vasilisa is Queen of our world. She is 22. I am next at 20. Then there is my half-sister Jillian Dragomir who is 18. The twins are next at 16 and my last sister is 14. Peter Dragomir is 13. Taisiya, Artemis, and William are 12. Andre would be 25 if he was alive today", Isabella replies

"Your sister is Queen?" Alice asks

"Yes", Isabella replies

"So your whole family our princesses", Alice says

"It doesn't work like that. Only the eldest in the family besides the Queen gets the title Princess or Prince. The others only get Lord or Lady added to their title. My sister Vasilisa was Princess before she became Queen", Isabella explains

"How did she become Queen?" Leah asks

"You have to pass three difficult tests to prove you are worthy to become Queen and you have to win the Monarch election. You also need family beside you otherwise you can't become Queen or King", Isabella replies

"So you and your sisters helped her get Queen?" Alice asks

"In a way. She did it herself. Everyone likes her. She has a lot of compassion. She has to have siblings to stay on the throne. If we all die she has to step down", Isabella replies

"Why?" Esme asks

"It is just an very old custom. One that Vasilisa was getting rid of if she could. I think she has gotten rid of it. Because she is calling me to come back home with my Guardians", Isabella says

"You can't leave without me", Edward says

"Did I say I was going to leave without you?" Isabella says amused

"No", Edward says

"You are all invited to come with me. My sister is sending the private jet to Seattle in 3 days. You have that long to pack if you are coming with me", Isabella replies

"I will come but I can't speak for my pack", Jacob says

"We will come", Seth says Embry and Leah nod

"We all will come", Carlisle says getting the nods from his family

"I am glad you are. Are there any more questions I can answer for you?" Isabella asks

"Who was the last King or Queen?" Rosalie asks

"Tatiana Ivashkov", Isabella replies

"Do you speak any languages?" Jasper asks

"I speak Russian fluently. As well as Italian, Greek and French", Isabella replies

"What was the name of the school you went too?" Seth asks

"St Vladimir's Academy", Isabella replies

"What subjects do they teach?" Esme asks

"Advanced Calculus (Moroi & novices)

Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques (novices)

American Colonial Literature (Moroi)

Ancient Poetry (Moroi)

Animal Behavior and Physiology (Moroi & novices)

Basics of Elemental Control (Moroi)

Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3 (novices)

Creative Writing

Culinary Science

Moroi Culture 4 (Moroi & novices)

Precalculus (Moroi & novices)

Russian 2 (Moroi)

Senior Language Arts (novices)

Slavic Art (Moroi & novices)

Weight Training and Conditioning (novices)", Isabella replies

"How is Charlie related to this?" Jacob asks

"He is a retired Dhampir and promised to help me hide here", Isabella replies

"What names are the Royal Families?" Carlisle asks

"First there are 12 Royal families all Moroi. Dhampirs are only Guardians in our world", Isabella says

"Who are the 12 families?" Carlisle asks

"From smallest to biggest they are Dragomir, Badica, Conta, Ozera, Tarus, Dashkov, Drozdov, Voda, Lazar, Zeklos, Szelsky, and Ivanshkov. Each Royal family elects a Prince or Princess for Court. The others are only Lord and Ladies. Moroi normally marry Moroi and have an affair with a Dhampir on the side", Isabella explains

"Where is the Moroi Court?" Emmett asks bouncing up and down

"It is in Pennsylvania", Isabella replies

"We better get packing if we only have three days", Carlisle says

"It is 2 really we are staying in a hotel on the second night. I need to get this dye out of my hair and contacts out of my eyes", Isabella says

"We have moved in less time than this. We will be ready", Alice says bouncing up the stairs with Jasper to pack

"I am going to tell my dad that I am going. He won't be happy but I have to be with Nessie", Jacob says leaving with his pack

"Do you still love me Edward?" Isabella asks

"Yes the same as I did the day before and I will continue to love you to the day we dye", Edward says kissing her

"Yuck", Renesmee says

Edward and Isabella laugh and kiss her then go to pack. They had a schedule to keep…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

><p>"So you're going huh", Charlie says<p>

"Yes. Thank you for taking me in Guardian Swan", Isabella says kissing his cheek

"My pleasure Princess. Look after yourself when you get back to court", Charlie says with a bow

"I will. Can I change back to myself here before we leave tonight?" Isabella asks

"You can. The bathroom is all yours", Charlie says

"Thanks Charlie", Isabella says walking up the stairs and into the bathroom

She gets the dye out of her hair and the contacts out of her eyes. 2 hours later she looked like her old self. She walks down the stairs and her Guardians smile seeing her for as she truly was.

"Princess you look beautiful", Charlie says

"Thanks. We better get going. To next time Guardian Swan", Isabella says holding out her hand

Charlie bows and kisses her hand.

"To next we meet Princess Dragomir", Charlie says

"To next we meet", Isabella says getting into the car

Guardian Zolnerowich was driving with Angela beside him in the passenger seat. Isabella was in the back. A princess don't drive. At least she won't have to worry about driving again. She was not comfortable with driving. They pull up at the Cullen house to see all their cars in the driveway ready to go.

"Are you guys ready?" Isabella asks getting out of the Mercedes

"Wow Bella you are hot", Emmett exclaims

Isabella rolls her jade green eyes.

"Nice hair Bella", Alice says looking at it

"Thanks. This is what I look like without the hair dye and contacts", Isabella says smiling

Edward comes over with Renesmee in his arms and kisses her.

"You have always been beautiful", Edward says

"Thank you. I love you", Isabella says taking Nessie

"I love you too. So how are we going to do this?" Edward asks as everyone gathers around them

"Because we are late. We are heading straight to the airport in Seattle. I will take Nessie and Jacob in the Mercedes with Guardian Zolnerowich and Guardian Weber. Guardian Cheney, Seth and Leah will go in the Volvo. Edward and Embry will go in the Aston Martin. Carlisle and Esme in their Mercedes. Rose in her BMW M3. Emmett in the jeep. Alice in the Porsche 911 Turbo with Guardian Davis and Jasper in the Ferrari F430", Isabella replies, "Follow my car. Don't get left behind"

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get going", Carlisle says

Isabella gets in her car with Jacob and Nessie with Nessie's stuff so she could play on the way.

"So what did your dad say when he learned about me?" Isabella asks keeping an eye on Nessie who was playing on the floor of the Mercedes.

"He was shocked and angry. But I told him to talk to Charlie if he had any questions about your kind", Jacob replies

"Good. Charlie will answer tougher questions. That I can't answer because I am not their. How are you coping?" Isabella asks

Jacob takes a deep breath, "Can I tell you honestly?"

"Yes", Isabella says looking at him

"I am kind of freaked out by it. You have fangs. You are actually drinking HUMAN blood. But without the killing part", Jacob says

"Is that all that bothers you?" Isabella asks

"Mainly. It will take some time to get used to", Jacob admits

"Take all the time in the world. But remember I am always going to be your best friend. No matter what happens", Isabella replies

"Your my best friend too Bells. I don't know what I'll do without you", Jacob says hugging her liking the fact she was a warm, mortal vampire.

"I wouldn't be alive without you. And you wouldn't be alive without me. We are just two crazy people", Isabella says

Jacob laughs, "That we are"

"Mummy, Jake look what I made", Nessie says showing them her picture

"It is beautiful. Mummy will have to put it on the fridge at our new place", Isabella says, "I think it is time for a nap. Come up here next to me and Jacob and you can sleep"

Nessie nods and lets Isabella pick her up and lay her in between them and puts a blanket on her and Nessie quickly falls asleep.

"My family will like her", Isabella says running a hand gently through Nessie's bronze locks

"So the eyes she gets from you. Because now your eyes are the same as hers", Jacob says

"Yes. I just told them and used a little bit of Compulsion. To make them think that", Isabella says

"So these powers are always with you?" Jacob asks

"Yes they are. But it drains you. Unlike Edward, Alice and Jasper who never get tired", Isabella replies, "I need more blood if I use a lot of my magic"

"So these Strigoi are worse than other vampires?" Jacob asks

"Yes way worse. They are literally crazy. As we said the only way to kill them is to chop their head off or stake them through the heart", Isabella says

"And only Dhampirs can do that right?" Jacob asks

"Yes", Isabella replies

"Why can't Moroi do it?" Jacob asks

"It is an old tradition. That only Dhampirs can train. My sister is trying to change that", Isabella replies

They talk then they sleep for the remainder of the trip.

"Your Highness we are nearly there", Guardian Zolnerowich says into the back

Isabella and Jacob wake up and Nessie rubs her eyes.

"You alright baby?" Isabella asks Nessie putting her on her lap

"Yes Mummy. When can I see Daddy?" Nessie asks

"Soon", Isabella says now watching her Guardians

"Pass", the security guard says

"We are here with Princess Isabella Dragomir and her family for the private jet", Guardian Zolnerowich says

"Ok. Right this way. You're taking the cars am I correct?" the guard asks

"Yes we are", Guardian Zolnerowich says

"Then we better get loaded. Everyone out and we will drive the cars onto the plane", the guard says

The Guardians get out and open the door for Isabella who carry's Nessie out with Jacob behind her. The others were getting out of their cars and Edward comes over to them and kisses Isabella and takes Nessie to his arms.

"Had a good trip?" Edward asks her

"Yes. Now let's see what plane Queen Vasilisa proved us", Isabella says

Everyone follows her to a big jet. Angela was already at the planes steps talking to someone. They turn hearing their approach.

The lady bows to Isabella

"Princess Isabella Dragomir", the woman says

"Guardian Hathaway", Isabella says, "I thought you would be at court with your husband Lord Ibrahim Mazur"

"The Queen requested that I come and pick you up. Now let's get you all on the plane", Guardian Hathaway says moving aside to let them go up onto the plane

Isabella goes up with the others following her. A hostess was waiting for them.

"Your Highness. I am Jacky Wilcox. I will be your hostess", Jacky says bowing, "Will you need a feeder?"

"Yes please", Isabella says

"Follow me you can feed before we take off", Jacky says

"You guys take a seat. I will be back in a minute", Isabella says following Jacky to a private area where they all heard a heartbeat coming from

Angela and Ben come up with their bags and puts them in the compartment.

"How are all you guys handling this?" Angela asks

"It is a bit weird", Seth says

"You will get used to it", Ben says as Guardian's Davis, Zolnerowich and Hathaway come in shutting the cabin door

"Where is her Highness?" Guardian Hathaway asks

"I am here. I just had to feed", Isabella says coming back out looking much better her eyes were bright

"We will be taking off now. So everyone put their seatbelts on", Guardian Hathaway says sitting done

Isabella goes over and sits next to Edward and Nessie.

"You look better", Edward comments

"I feel better. I needed blood", Isabella replies

"At least you don't kill anyone", Jacob comments from his seat

"And have no venom", Embry adds

"So you can't live of animal blood?" Carlisle asks

"No we can't it has to be human", Isabella replies

"The humans enjoy the bite of an Moroi", Angela adds

"You told us that", Emmett says

"Well don't bring it back up again then", Angela says

"How is your daughter Guardian Hathaway?" Isabella asks changing the subject

"Good. Very busy with the Queen being her Guardian in charge", Guardian Hathaway replies

"I supposed she would. So what do we expect when we reach court?" Isabella asks

"Well your Highness the others are already there. It was a little bit of chaos. Nothing the Guardians didn't handle well", Guardian Hathaway says

"How long is our plane trip?" Emmett asks

"5 hours", Guardian Hathaway replies

"Well I am going to have a nap. I suggest Nessie does with me", Isabella says

"I am going to take a nap too", Seth says closing his eyes

"I will just read", Leah says grabbing a book out of her bag

"Guardian Weber wake me up an hour before we land", Isabella says cuddling Nessie and they both fall asleep on Edward's shoulder.

The others go quiet wanting to let the others sleep. They were going to be in a new world in less than 6 hours. They were trying to calm themselves this was going to very different for them…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

******Author's Note: Sorry it has been a while. My nan passed away. On a better note I rewritten this story so please read from the beginning:)******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .4.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Princess it's time to wake up", Guardian Weber says waking her charge<p>

"I will go and freshen up. Guardian Hathaway did you bring me some clothes?" Isabella asks

"Yes. Here you are your Highness", Guardian Hathaway says handing her a bag

"How long do I have?" Isabella asks getting up

"An hour till we land", Guardian Cheney replies

"I will be ready in a minute", Isabella replies leaving the cabin for the bathroom

"How are you feeling Nessie?" Edward asks his daughter

"I am more wake now. That nap helped", Nessie replies snuggling into her father

Edward kisses her forehead.

"Your daughter is beautiful", Guardian Hathaway says smiling, "I remember when Rose was that age"

"Thank you. She was our miracle", Edward replies

"What is Bella going to be wearing?" Alice asks

"You will have to wait and see", Guardian Angela Weber says smiling

"How long will it take to get to the place we are going from the airport?" Carlisle asks

"30 minutes", Guardian Hathaway replies

"Are we taking our cars?" Jasper asks

"Probably not", Isabella says coming out of the bathroom

She was wearing a green wrap dress, 5 inch heels, she had put make up on. This was a different side of Isabella that they hadn't seen before.

"Wow Bella. Your fashion taste has changed", Alice looks at her with approval

"I am going to court. I am meant to dress like this", Isabella replies sitting down as the pilot makes his descent

"Mummy beautiful", Nessie says

"She is always beautiful", Edward says

"Thanks baby", Isabella says kissing her forehead

As they touch down the Vampires and werewolves were nervous about what to expect. Isabella was comfortable she wasn't nervous. She was excited to see her family again.

"Let me check outside before you get off", Guardian Hathaway says getting up as the hostess opens the jets door.

She goes outside and they wait. As Guardian Weber stands at the top of the stairs waiting for the signal.

"We are ready Princess", Angela says stepping aside

"Thank you. Let's go everyone", Isabella says she holds her head high as she walks down the jets stairs.

There was a lot of Guardian's here waiting in front of a limo.

"Princess", a Guardian says bowing

"Guardian Viktoria Belikova well meet", Isabella says

"Well meet indeed your highness. So this is your family?" Viktoria asks looking at the vampires and werewolves

"Yes this is my husband Edward and daughter Renesmee", Isabella says

"Pleasure to meet you Edward", Viktoria says shaking Edward's hand that wasn't holding Renesmee

"You too Viktoria", Edward says

"These are Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale, Jacob Black, Leah and Seth Clearwater and Embry Call", Isabella says

"Pleasure to meet you all", Viktoria says

Embry looks at Viktoria and gasps.

"He imprinted didn't he?" Isabella asks

"Yes", Jacob replies

"Let's get moving all of you in the limo", Guardian Hathaway orders

That shakes Viktoria and Embry out of their stares.

"What about our cars?" Rosalie asks

"They will be taken with the Guardians later. But right now it is important we get the Princess to court", Guardian Hathaway explains

Another Guardian opens the Limos door for Isabella and she gets in followed by her family. They all fit. Guardian Hathaway and another Guardian gets in the front and start to drive. Embry had decided to go with Viktoria.

"Nervous?" Isabella asks her family

"How did you know?" Emmett asks

"I am a Spirit user. I can tell. You have nothing to worry about", Isabella says smiling gently

"Is it ok if we stick by you?" Jacob asks

"Just stay behind me. Keep close. Don't worry about the stares. You will get used to it", Isabella suggests

"Will your family like us?" Esme asks worried

"Sure they will", Isabella assures them

"How many live at court?" Alice asks

"A lot. I don't know the number", Isabella says

30 minutes later they arrive at gates. They could see the huge grounds and lot of beautifully built buildings.

"Who goes there?" a man asks

"We bring Princess Isabella Lenka Alma Jade Dragomir", Guardian Hathaway says

"Go in", the Guardian says

The limo pulls into the grounds and to a building. The door to the limo opens.

"Welcome home Princess Isabella Dragomir", a guardian says

"Thank you Guardian Jones", Isabella says getting out

The Guardians bow to Isabella as Guardian Hathaway leads them into the Court. The Cullen's were uncomfortable by the stares. Viktoria glared at those in challenge to anyone sticking close to Embry.

"Princess Dragomir", a person says

"Lady Zeklos", Isabella says coolly

"Had fun in the human world?" Lady Zeklos asks

"Yes I did. Now I have business to attend too", Isabella says walking away

"Who was she?" Rosalie asks

"Someone who doesn't like the Dragomir line", Isabella replies as they come to doors

"Open. The Queen is expecting them", Guardian Hathaway orders

The Guardians bow to Isabella and open the door.

"Announcing the arrival of Princess Isabella Lenka Alma Jade Dragomir!" a Guardian says

Isabella walks in with her head held high. There were Moroi everywhere and Guardians around. Whispers begin as Isabella approaches the throne where a woman sat. The woman had a grin.

"Dear sister", the woman says getting down and hugging Isabella, "We have missed you here at Court"

"I have missed Court too. But I have found love", Isabella says

There were gasps around the room.

"They are Vampires. They drink the blood of animals. Not humans like us. They must drain the animal that's why their eyes are gold. The other 4 are shape-shifters. I have embraced them as family", Isabella says

Whispers how they could live of the blood of animals was going around the room. And how could they be Shifters.

"This is Edward Anthony Cullen and I have married him!" Isabella declares

Gasps went around the hall again.

"The Princess is married", they here people whisper

"And furthermore I present my daughter Renesmee Carlie Cullen Dragomir", Isabella says

The hall erupts in sound. Some people didn't like that there was now a new Dragomir generation.

"Welcome all of you to Court. You are very welcome here. Listen well everyone!" the Queen says

Everyone turns to the Queen.

"Anyone harming or insulting my in-laws and niece will pay the price. They ARE different from us but we are all one. We are all put on this earth for a reason. I declare the Cullen's my family and approve of my sisters marriage to Edward Anthony Cullen. I also approve of the new generation of the Dragomir line. She will have a Guardian. Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway please find someone to do the job", the Queen asks

"I will. She will have a Guardian by morning", Guardian Rose Hathaway says

"Now let us go to the Royal apartments there is much to discuss", the Queen says

"Follow us", Isabella says to the Cullen's

As the walk the Cullen's wonder what their true feelings were about them…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


End file.
